Time travel with the Sommerets equals disaster
by Artemis GoH
Summary: What happens when you mix a school of mostly muggles with the Hogwarts kids? In the 1800 village that is. You know what? You do NOT want to know. If you DO... You're insane... Read and find out. R&R!


Time travel with the Somersets equals disaster

Summary: put the eighth grade class together with Harry and friends and you get a disaster, especially if you go back to a Canadian village in the years 1850 with Hailey and Cassie Somerset!

DISSCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter

'Did you know that Harry Potter 6 is out soon?' began Elizabeth Roy an 8th grade girl with waist length wavy red hair and amethyst purple eyes looking identical to Violet other then height talking to Marie, Violet, Rose-Marie and Sophie four of her friends. Her friend and friend's cousin Hailey and Cassie Somerset were singing all sorts of songs and her brother Jack was doing god knows what. Of course, she had a bigger class and Jack was only nine. The reason Jack was there was that her parents were dead so she was responsible and that meant he had to come. Yes Hogwarts existed but even though Lizzie, Violet, Cassie, and Hailey were witches they were special. They could control their magic and knew the spells. The class was at a place called village Quebecois d'Antan a place that was pretty much going back to the 1800s with costumes and everything. Only six people had to change their names: Violet, Hailey, Cassie, Amelia, Maria, and Sophie. Sophie, Maria, and Amelia wanted to dress up as boys so had to change their names and the other three needed French names from the time. They went to get costumes and change their names. Violet's name became Juliette Roy, Hailey's name became Bianca Argent and Cassie became Rosalind Argent. Sophie became Tristan Vallieres, Amelia became Oscar Celeste and Maria became Jean-Baptist Ferrier. Everyone was wearing long dresses, bonnets, aprons, and little bags attached to their aprons. The four boys had pants, shirts, vests, hats, and bags. After they started to make families. Elizabeth Roy, Jaques Roy, Juliette Roy, Rosalie Roy, and Marie Roy-Dubin. Marie Roy-Dubin was married to Tristan Dubin and was Julie and Elizabeth's triplet. Rosalie Roy was Lizzie and Marie's little sister while Jaques Roy was the four girls younger brother, Bianca Argent and Rosalind Argent were sisters, and other people also had families. Bianca and Rosalind were so close to Elizabeth that most would think they're cousins or sisters.

Final battle at Hogwarts

'Who should we tell?' shouted Harry to Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. 'We need help!' He continued

'The DA!' Shouted Ginny

-The paper! Said Luna

-The RoR! Exclaimed Hermione

They ran to the seventh floor and began scanning the list

Village Quebecois D'Antan

'Harry potter is the most amazing thing ever!' stated Lizzie

"DUH!" exclaimed Violet

"Well it is pretty obvious," agreed Rose-Marie.

Suddenly there was a flash and four 17 year olds and two 16 year olds appeared panicked

'Harry, Where are we?' asked a panicked redhead girl

'I don't know Gin,' stated Harry.

OH MY GODS!' shouted Lizzie 'You're Harry Potter, Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald (Ron) Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom! This is impossible!'

"It really is them!" shouted Rose-Marie, a small girl with shoulder-length dark blonde hair and freckles. "Mamma Mia!"

This was, obviously, a really stupid thing to say, but of course poor Rose-Marie had no idea that there were two mental cases on the loose at the historical village, let alone that those two had memorized the Mamma Mia soundtrack and had an unfortunate habit of singing their favorite songs whenever the phrase was used. You see, children, why it has become a less common phrase in the past few years...

"I AM THE DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY JUST THIRTEEN!" came a talented yet LOUD voice. The voice was so loud it distracted everyone from the fact that the lyrics had just been changed.

"DANCING QUEEN, FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE, OOH, YEAH."

On a random stage that inexplicably rose from the ground in a spinning motion were two girls who looked... well, out of place, for one. They were identical twin girls except for their hair color: one had bold purple hair up in a curly ponytail that somehow looked natural, and the other had soft light blue hair in two low pigtails tied up with white ribbons (just like Purple Hair's ponytail was.) But that wasn't the most shocking thing about the girls. Their clothes obviously came from the same place as everyone else's but the skirts were cut short, and the blouses were short-sleeved. Other than knee socks and shoes, the girls wore nothing else of the uniform. However, anyone who looked to the side immediately realized that they had discarded the parts of the uniform they deemed 'boring' and only wore the 'fun' parts. Thankfully, no one else was insane enough to do that and Harry and his friends only had to deal with two maniacal girls. The two maniacal girls were also holding microphones.

"YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE, OOOOOOH

SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN!"

The girls bowed, microphones in hand, and readily jumped off the stage, which went back under the ground as though it had never been there. They skipped over to Harry.

"Hello there," said purple hair joyfully, shaking his hand.

"How do you do?" blue hair asked amiably, shaking his other hand.

"Bianca Argent," purple hair introduced herself.

"Rosalind Argent," blue hair added as an introduction.

"And we both know who you are, now, don't we?" they asked maliciously in perfect unison, creepily reminding Harry of Fred and George Weasley. Meanwhile, Lizzie was very strictly lecturing Rose-Marie about her wayward cousins.

"Never, ever, EVER do that again," Lizzie said seriously. "It has very bad results, second only to injecting them with adrenaline. No, wait. That's not nearly as bad as giving them chocolate. Third, then."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Roy," Said Lizzie introducing herself to her mentors, "Your number 1 fan along with Violet Potter oddly enough or Juliette Roy your pick and Rose-Marie Ferrier."

'NO!' shouted Harry.

'Not like that!' Began Lizzie, 'we've read all the books and Violet and I are metamorphagus witches but we go to a muggle school with Hailey and Cassie who are also witches. They're actresses and are playing Bianca and Rosalind Argent. They're metamorphagus as well. Here in this Quebec village we play 18th century characters. At least those of us with modern names and those of us dressing up as boys. They love to sing as well. NEVER make the mistake by saying the name of the movie the song dancing queen is from." She warned.

Battle of Hogwarts

"Where's Harry?" Asked a Remus Lupin on the verge of a nervous breakdown

"I don't know Remus," said Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Tonks if you don't want to be cursed.

Village

"OH-NO!" shouted Harry becoming VERY pale.

"What?' asked Luna sensing a HUGE problem

"Tonks and Remus don't know where we are!" replied the highly panicked boy-who-lived.

"NO!" shouted Ron

Another flash of the same light as earlier appeared and Lizzie suddenly shouted,

"Yes!"

The people who the light was bringing still hadn't arrived so Hermione asked why she was so happy.

"Well," began Lizzie, "when you 6 arrived Violet, Rose-Marie and I had just been going on about how awesome the Harry potter books are and the second I said Harry Potter that same flash well, flashed and you guys arrived. So, I'm pretty happy. As if on cue Remus Lupin came out as pale and tired as ever and Tonks came out pale but healthy and happy looking as ever with long and layered bright pink hair with a headband made out of the same ribbon as the Sommerset's ribbons.

Lizzie, Violet, Rose-Marie, Hailey, Cassie, Jack, and Marie introduced themselves using their real names although Hailey and Cassie also told them their Village names. As soon as they were done Remus went into father mode and turned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter how on earth did we all end up here!" he shouted.

Lizzie easily responded "Well Remus you see they arrived because I was talking about how much I love the Harry Potter book collection and you arrived because Harry was freaking out because you two didn't know they were here and Harry said your names. You guys didn't arrive immediately and I had time to explained why I was so happy about it all." Lizzie had already told them about her obsession with the harry potter books so they didn't question her. "I can't wait for the 'time travel' to start!" stated Amanda Celeste daughter of Camille Celeste and Oscar Celeste She was rather short for her age which is understandable seeing as she had short parents and had shoulder length brown hair and was a big Harry Potter fan.

As soon as she said that there was a third flash though this on was multicolored.

"Who now?" groaned Neville.

All of a sudden all of them were wearing their full costume. Most of the girls had on dresses and long smocks with bonnets though the Sommersets and Tonks had on white long sleeve blouses, long skirts, bonnets, and smocks that only cover the skirt and the boys had on long sleeved button up shirts and pants with vests and hats. The girls all took off the bonnets and put them in the bag that had appeared tied to the smocks.

"What the hell!" Shouted Hermione, which got everyone's attention.

"What happened..." questioned Tonks.

"I think we're in the nineteenth century the 1850s to be exact," replied Lizzie.

"What!" shouted Luna.

"OK," began Tonks, "the eight of us need new names. I'm Jane Roy-Lupin so Remus your last name must be Lupin."

"I'll be Garou Lupin," Remus decided.

"I'll be Luna Roy," stated Luna, "Your cousin and Tonks' niece," she added to Violet.

"Virginie whatever Ron's last name is," Ginny chose.

"Hermione something," Hermione concluded not changing her first name.

"Harry Potter," Harry decided.

"William something," started Neville.

"Potter, both of you," Harry told them.

"Ronald Lafontaine," said Ron.

"Now families," ordered Remus.

Everyone went off to discuss just that.

A few minutes later it was decided that Harry, Hermione and Neville were siblings and Remus' nephews and niece, Tonks was Lizzie, Violet, Marie, Rosalind, and Jack's aunt, Luna was their cousin but not Tonks' daughter, Remus and Tonks were married, and Ron and Ginny were siblings.

A minute or two later Lizzie gasped "Violet! We need to morph ourselves to look like each other." A minute later Lizzie had Rosalind's black hair, Marie's Wavy hair and brown eyes and all in all still looked like Jack. Violet looked just like her. A minute after whispering with Tonks she looked at Marie, Sophia, and Rosalind waving her hands in an odd pattern and suddenly they tried some spells that all worked and it turned out they were metamorphagus and witches whose powers had been blocked.

AN: Don't own anyone yet. I will not give a specific amount but I will not update without a few reviews so I know people are reading my fic.

-Ally

PS: Hailey wrote the dancing queen bit.


End file.
